kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Magia Invasion Arc
Magia Invasion Arc is the 9th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 2nd story arc of Year One Saga. After hearing the growing reputations of Hiroto and his allies, Magia Kingdom of the East launches an invasion attempt onto its neighboring kingdom under a decree of its new king Urseus. To repel their eastern rival kingdom's invasion, Hiroto and co. have to seek vampire allies (such as Gezerkia and Zeldis) as well as other figures (barring Belffergo and Rasmus who still loathe Hiroto) at Hybride to counter their eastern rival kingdom and prevent their invasion. Whilst that is going on, another eastern kingdom named Regulus Republic, which is located South from Magia, also makes its moves due to the ministers' hostilities as their northern neighbor. Prologue 'The Death of the Wise King' Part 1 (To be added..) Part 2 Plot 'Urseus's Regime and His Plot to Destroy Hybride' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 7 With only the trio of Urseus, Nestoria and Zalia are left in the room, the kings begins his ambitions by discussing his strategies with his 2 loyal subjects. 'Debate Between Hiroto and Nestoria' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 6.1 Part 6.2 Part 6.3 Part 6.4 Refuses to give in, Nestoria claims that her lord's only wanted to destroy his enemies who "threaten" the "peace" between both Magia and Hybride and when Hiroto finds Urseus' intentions suspicious since he didn't find any "threats" between 2 kingdoms, she then asks him about Bourgault's demise only to hear his quick reply that the late aristocrat's demise was due to his betrayal to Moldius, of which was more dangerous than the vampires. Astonished by Hiroto's amazing feat to the point thinking Urseus was right about the Diferente being Magia's major "threat", Nestoria and her fellow Magia messengers leave Dominus Castle. Part 7 Even after this meeting, Hiroto suddenly feels uneasy about Nestoria's "visit" as he assumes they aren't even come here for "peace". In fact, Alvy's words about the historical feud between Hybride and Magia only adding his worry because he assumes that Magia will wage a war against Hybride soon. 'General Who Can't Fish' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 After fishing, Hiroto, Gezerkia and others are heading for a nearby hot spring while discussing their fishing experience as well as Magia and it's new king. Suddenly, their horse carriage stops when a vampire messenger, on Excelis's behalf, informs Hiroto an emergency news regarding the arrival of Nestoria the Guard Captain who is send by Urseus to meet him. Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) 'Nobles' Response to Magia and Conspirators' Next Move' Part 1 At Sigil's Lalente Manor, Felkina reads Hiroto's letter but even after learning his negotiation with Nestoria regarding the "peace" between Hybride and Magia, hearing Urseus's name alone reminds her that the current king was both her and Joachim's benefactor in their quest to revive Northern Phyllis. So, Felkina throws Hiroto's letter into the fireplace and reads a letter from Joachim instead. However, as much as she is delighted to hear Joachim's life under his imprisonment to the point yearns to meet him again, she worries that she will ends up steepen Moldius's distrust against her. Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) 'Conspirators' Shady Alliance with Magia' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 'Falby's Murder and Lagos's Exile' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 With Urseus's decision remains unchanged, Lagos woefully laments his regrets and leave along with Falby's wife with a sad note. Part 4 Behind his office's closed doors, however, Urseus views Falby's murder as his best opportunity to launch his third strategy and he tasks Zalia and Nestoria to visit Hybride again, with different missions: Zalia is going to visit Emperia again to deliver her message while Nestoria will be visiting Finnath, Belffergo and Felkina. Before he can proceed his plan, however, the king wants to keep Lagos away from his plan so he dispatch his soldiers for his former subject. Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Nestoria Visit to Sigil' At Sigil, Felkina is so stunned and appalled to hear news about Phyllis's provocation and Falby's death that she regrets for not replying Hiroto's letters. Even worse, Lemaire and Nestoria visit her and the latter coerces her to support a Probation against the vampires from entering into Sigil so they can crush Hiroto and the vampires altogether, as well as to repay Urseus's deeds 8 years ago. As Felkina initially refuses, Lemaire reminds her about Bourgault's death while Nestoria shows her the petition that was signed by 10 ministers as well as the list below, *The Margrave will not be allowed to go anywhere besides Salabria, Orsia, Hagar and Ancel. *Vampires will never reach the boarders between Hybride and Magia. *Margrave will have to compensate for the vampire's attack onto Magia's "bystanders" To Felkina's disgust, these were Belffergo's suggestions but both Lemaire and Nestoria claim that this is their chance to crush their "enemies", with the latter adds that Urseus will evaluate her once the deed is done. In spite of her anger to learn Urseus' true colors, Felkina reluctantly signs the documents as her "support" for the Probation but when Nestoria leaves, she immediately orders Lemaire to nullify it by tomorrow. When Lemaire is confused and asks her why, Felkina chastises him for obliviously agreed neighboring enemy's questionable tactics that endangers Hybride's safety-something she will never do despite her hatred for Hiroto. As Lemaire becomes speechless because of Felkina's scoldings, the Countess expect him to follow suit. 'Zalia's Meeting with Hybride Ministers and Raquel' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 Raquel is the last to confront Zalia but even she fails to dissuade the latter's antagonistic view against Hiroto and vampires: Despite Raquel's claims that the vampires were just protecting Hiroto from Falby, Zalia persists on exiling the vampires which Raquel retorts by accusing Urseus for using his subject's death to strengthen Magia and weakening his enemies, to the point asking Zalia why blaming Hiroto in spite of his connections with the vampires. Zalia replies that she deems both Hiroto and vampires are untrustworthy and insists that all she did was for the sake of "peace"-something Raquel refutes as lies and criticizes Magia for using intimidation to get what it wants and angrily leaves; not before hearing Zalia's requests to persuade Moldius to accept her proposal. Part 8 Raquel is the last to confront Zalia but even she fails to dissuade the latter's antagonistic view against Hiroto and vampires: Despite Raquel's claims that the vampires were just protecting Hiroto from Falby, Zalia persists on exiling the vampires which Raquel retorts by accusing Urseus for using his subject's death to strengthen Magia and weakening his enemies, to the point asking Zalia why blaming Hiroto in spite of his connections with the vampires. Zalia replies that she deems both Hiroto and vampires are untrustworthy and insists that all she did was for the sake of "peace"-something Raquel refutes as lies and criticizes Magia for using intimidation to get what it wants and angrily leaves; not before hearing Zalia's requests to persuade Moldius to accept her proposal. 'Hiroto's Plan for Retaliation' Elsewhere, Hiroto reads Raquel's letters about Zalia and her proposal for "peace" between Hybride and Magia that forces the fomer to compromise with Urseus's unreasonable demands.These letters disgusts Hiroto as he views them as Magia's despicable way to get rid of the vampires but, at the same time, seeing Zalia as a tougher opponent than Nestoria. So, Hiroto reread these letters and initially deducts that Magia's attempt to dominate the aerospace and limiting the vampires' activity, but he can't figure out the third one which leaves him wondering Urseus' real intention for Hybride. Coincidentally, Hiroto also receives an emergency letter from Panopticus. So, Hiroto gathers his counselors (Sōichiro, Curele, Alvy, Sorceire, Valkyria) as well as Quintilis, Excelis and Astiris into his office and discuss this situation: Not only Panopticus's letter comprises of Falby's murder by a red-winged vampire-of whom they believed to be one from Gezerkia's clan, which becomes Magia's "justification" in antagonizing the vampires, but also some details about Urseus's ludicrous demands for Hybride to, *Limiting the Vampires' movements. *Limiting the Vampires' numbers. *All Vampires must follow the rules and regulations. *Margrave himself shall not participating the negotiation, or else ithe negotiation will be called off if he appears. With time is not on their side, everyone thinks that stopping Hybride from negotiating with Zalia is impossible as Excelis assumes that Zalia is testing Hiroto's caliber. Furthermore, the letter continues that Magia will deploy 7,000 soldiers to the boarders which many initially view it as a bluff, considering Nasar's passing. Hiroto however doubts it because whilst the news of 7,000 soldiers is a "ruse", if his sources from Lusina's Elven Elder and Metis indicates anything, the gathering itself is possible because Magia soldiers knows the forests' routes through local hunters' information and may attempting to prepare their surprise attack with huge numbers, of which Excelis suspects the Magia Army is actually trying to find the vampires' weakness. Thinking the war is inevitable due to Urseus's ploy, Hiroto then asks everyone if Phyllis will be joining the fray which Alvy thinks this scenario may be possible and fears that not even a Diferente's best efforts will enable him to reach Emperia in time. After thinking for a while, along with Quintilis's words about going to Lusina does not against the royal decree, Hiroto laughs as he finally think a better idea: Instead of him, Sōichiro is going to Emperia and breaks the negotiation on his behalf. In spite of his friend's protest, Hiroto gives Sōichiro reference book as guidance and the latter makes his situation worse by mentioning Curele which gives Hiroto another idea to have his friend taking Curele with him as well. 'Lusina's Crisis and Reaction' Somewhere within a forest's route, only 300 soldiers (including the elves and knights) are rushing for Lusina but even they doubt that they can repel Magia's invasion due to Urseus's unreasonable demands for Moldius. To make matters worse, Limbeld receives a shocking news from Panopticus that around 7,000 strong Magia Army are heading for Lusina but he is so shocked by such news he ignores Belffergo's letter about the Probation of Access. Meanwhile, Gezerkia blames her impulsiveness for killing Falby that gave Hiroto a lot of trouble but hope is not lost as she reads the letter's further content about bringing honor and victory as retribution. So she gathers any available followers and then sneak pass through Terminus River in the following night. At Regulus Republic, a messenger from Hybride interrupts a prince's "study" (in reality, he's flirting with the ladies) but when he reports an urgent news about Hybride's crisis, the prince brushes it off as he deems any affairs about Hybride are none of his concern. Meanwhile, Cognadus and Dialogs are discussing Magia's "promise" for Regulus but seemly content because they finds that Urseus's ambition as "noble" despite his pressure for Hybride. When Dialogs mentions the Prince of Hybride, Cognadus replies that it is not necessary to tell him. Part 3 'Unexpected Reinforcements from Hiroto' At Lusinia, Elder hears from an elven soldier about a visitor but refuses to see him until that soldier is about to deliver a message to the vampires-prompting him dispatches his elven cavalry towards the boarder 30 minutes later. Meanwhile, at Sigil's riverside, Phyllis Army are shocked to see the arrival of both Vampires and Mummies at the docks and immediately retreat back to GermeshEven 1 year has passed since their defeat, the Phyllis Army was haunted merely a sight of the vampires.. At her manor, while confirms Lemaire's removal of Probation from her butler, Felkina sees the Vampire Airborne Carriage's arrival and orders her knights not to do anything while she greets Hiroto herself, who comes for a drink. As soon as Hiroto and vampires are leaving, Felkina informs him about Belffergo and Rasmus's scheme of prohibiting vampires from entering Sigil and pleas him to drive off the invading Magia Army since the probation has been revoked. Initially shocked by the news, Hiroto tells her to leave everything to him and departs. 'Breaking Magia's Negotiation' At midnight, courtesy of the Mummy's raft, Sōichiro manages to reach Sigil and rides an Airborne Carriage and rushes his way for Emperia alongside Curele and Gezerkia. During their journey, Sōichiro is still shocked abut Hiroto's unsuspected plan and wondering if he can do greatness like him. Gezerkia on the other hand teases Sōichiro as manly and cuteness which makes the latter blushes red, prompting Curele glaring at Gezerkia and claims that Sōichirō is solely belongs to her. At Emperia, Moldius and Privy Council confront Magia Representatives (Zalia, Nestoria and a secretary) where Panopticus and Univestel try to stall some time by proposing some alternatives but Zalia not only rejects them, she also threaten them with Magia Army's invasion onto the boarders should the negotiation is canceled and coerces the king to reconsider. Univestel interrupts and calls for a beak but before she leaves, with Zalia "advise" them to give Magia a "satisfying answer". With everything seemly according to plan, Magia Representatives discuss their next phase: dispatching the invading Magia Army into Lusina before Hiroto can even reach there. Under Zalia's orders, the secretary sends 3 pigeons to Magia Army. Meanwhile, Moldius and Privy Council members are holding their final discussion with Universtel and Panopticus comment on the pincer attacks from both Phyllis and Magia against Hybride. Some discussion later, Panopticus urges Moldius to swallow his pride and sign one of three Urseus's demands in order to save Lusina from Phyllis's possible invasion, much to the king's melancholy. Just as Moldius is about to sign the first demand, however, Orfina barges into his room and informs everyone about the vampires's arrival at the courtyard. Alongside with Magia Representatives including an angry Zalia, everyone rushes to the courtyard and they (especially Moldius, Nestoria and MagiaFor Nestoria and especially Zalia, they thought their plan was flawless if it wasn't for Hiroto's unexpected idea that exceed their expectations. Not to mention the presence of the vampires such as Gezerkia and Curele, especially with the former unexpected apology, causes Zalia to assume that all of her efforts in cornering Moldius have been wasted. This unexpected outcome alone driven Zalia mad and it only worsen when she hears Magia Army's defeat by Hiroto later.) are both surprised and confused to realize that the visitor is not Hiroto but the trio of Sōichiro, Curele and Gezerkia instead. Gezerkia apologizes to Zalia on her clan's behalf and promises that the incident such as Falby's murder will never happen again. Zalia tries to explain the negotiation's "purposes" only for Gezerkia calling her out for doubting her clan' integrity. Nestoria implores Moldius to stop the "outsiders'" from interfering until Sōichiro points out the negotiation's major contradiction: It didn't say that counselors and vampires are barred from participating the negotiation, meaning the negotiation itself is moot since the vampires weren't invited to discuss Falby's death. This leads to an argument between Zalia and Sōichiro for the former, despite hearing the latter's rebuttal and warning in regards of the consequences of having a negotiation without the vampires, denies anything and insists the negotiation must continue for the sake of "peace". Sōichiro, however, views Zalia's proclaimed "peace" as a farce for he not only accuses Magia Representatives for "Monster Claiming"According to Sōichirō, from his own world, the word Monster Claims means a party uses suspicious methods to force/subjugate his/her opponent to get what they want. due to their secret meeting with Phyllis, he also calls them hypocrites for using "peace" to advocate their king's vile intentions of bringing chaos into the worldAccording to Sōichirō, if Magia brings out the unreasonable terms about the vampires right now, Phyllis may also come to Hybride with the same request which makes the temporal "peace" between Hybride and Phyllis not a better solution. Additionally, he also suspects that should the negotiation fails, Magia will dispatch its army to invade and annex half of Lusinia which also dragging Phyllis with it.. With the negotiation failed, Zalia pulls her sword out and contemptuously tells everyone to prepare the consequences for insulting Urseus but Sōichiro counters by saying that Hiroto has no regrets. As Magia Representatives storm off from Emperia, Moldius asks Sōichirō about their intervention that broke Magia's negotiation and, to his and Privy Council Ministers' surprise, Sōichirō replies that it was part of Hiroto's plan to hunt down the "bears"The "bear" Sōichirō refers to is the invading Magia Army.at the forests. 'Magia Army's Horrendous Defeat' At Lusinia's Forest, Hiroto, alongs with Salabria Vampires Alliance as well as several elves as well as Lusinia's guards and hunters, are hiding within the forests' depth whilst preparing their ambush for onto the incoming Magia Army. After hearing some rumors about incoming enemies, Hiroto then explains to everyone about his strategy: They will shoot the arrows at the enemies first, then fall back, and finally fight back when the time is right. With this briefing, Hiroto's plan is in motion. Elsewhere, Magia Advance Army arrive at the forest but 5 soldiers are killed by the coalition forces' ambush. As the Advance Army retaliates, however, both vampires and elves immediately retreat into the forests' depth but Dex, the commander of the Advance Army, stop his men from pursuing the enemies out of his assumptions that the enemy may lure them to their trap, so he orders his men to continue their march for their destination. At his castle, Limbeld worries that Hiroto's tactics against the overwhelming Magia Army is futile until he sees 6 more vampires (among those are Gezerkia and Curele) flying into his territory. Hiroto and others are delighted to hear the good news about both their successful first ambush onto the Magia's Advance Army and also Sōichiro's victory in foiling Magia's negotiation with Hybride-prompting Gezerkia sees the battle as interesting. Magia's Main Army also hears their advance army's casualties but ignores it as they firmly believes the forest as the vampires' "weakness"In fact, they're so confident about the vampires' weakness at the forest to the point they dismiss Phyllis Army's severe defeat at Terminus River. Ironically, they ended up defeated by the same vampire that crushed the Phyllis Army one year ago. . With the news about its Advance Army's arrival at their rendezvous point despite the enemy's relentless ambush-and-retreat, Magia Main Army marches on until they stumble upon Curele who easily crushes them by merely charging at them and not even the forest can stop her as she flies through it and blows everything away, causing deaths and destruction everywhere and the traumatized survivors scatters the Main Army by fleeing with fear. Not only Curele's achievement makes Valkyria and Zeldis proud, it also severely demoralizing Magia Advance Army so much that they have to complyBefore retreating, Dex asks Hiroto if they let truly let them live for retreating, to which Hiroto affirms as his promise. to Hiroto's warning and retreat back to Magia. As their victory cry, everyone is chanting the names of Hiroto and the vampires (Curele, Zeldis, Gezerkia) and with this, the battle at Lusinia is over. 'Aftermath of Magia Army's Defeat' To celebrate Magia Army's defeat, Lusinia holds a three-day feast and the residents are grateful to Hiroto and the vampires for saving their home. As he plan to make a report his victory back to Moldius, Panopticus and Felkina, Hiroto hears from the vampires about Felkina's strange behavior by giving them fruit juices during their latest their encounter; leaving him to wonder her change of heart. Regardless, Limbeld thanking Hiroto and the vampires (Zeldis, Curele and Gezerkia) for saving his territory and tell them to enjoy the feast as much as possible. At Emperia, Sōichiro, Moldius and ministers are so delighted to hear Hiroto and his allies' victory over Magia Army that the king rewards the vampire messenger a bracelet as his gift before the latter leaves. Later, Panopticus and everybody (except FinnathThe reason why Finnath as the only person who is remain silent is because he, like Belffergo and Rasmus, wants to crush Hiroto only to be stunned to hear their failure instead. Whichever the case, this doesn't sit well for the conspirators.) toast as their celebration for Hybride's successful defense against an enemy kingdom. Elsewhere, Magia Representatives also hear their army's defeat and while Nestoriais is speechless by such news, Zalia on the other hand refuses to accept this outcome The reason Zalia remains in denial about Magia Army's defeat is because not only she still assumes the vampires' "disadvantages" in the forest, but also her confidence over Magia Army's overwhelming numbers against the vampires. to the point dismisses the secretary's reports about Hybride's feast of victory as she views it as a "ruse" to shaken their morale. On the next day, however, Zalia is appalled to hear from a merchant who confirms Magia Army's defeat via reporting the fleeing 1,200 survivors but insists on continue the battle in order to fulfill Urseus's dream, only to be rendered silent by the merchant's retort for he criticizes her that doing so means sacrificing more men too. This infuriates Zalia so much that she curses Hiroto for this outcome but begrudgingly complies Initially, Zalia opposes Nestoria's idea of canceling the negotiation with Hybride as she refuses to accept the fact that they were beaten. The only reason Zalia eventually accepts Nestoria's suggestion is because the latter believed that Urseus is not a type a king who gives up easily, all the while claiming that retreat for the sake of starting over is also a duty of a vassal.to Nestoria's suggestion on cancelling their negotiation with Hybride as their means to fight for another day. Meanwhile, Belffergo and Rasmus are also staggered to hear Hiroto's victory via Finnath's messenger and even when the former angry for he learns that Felkina removed the Probation that supposed to stop Hiroto and Other Species from "breaching" Sigil, both he and Ramsus have to give up as the latter bitterly laments that with Hiroto and the vampires are now revered as heroes According to Rasmus, even if they do have a slight chance of beating Hiroto, due to his heroic accomplishment for saving Salabria, Olsina and Lusinia from the enemies, any plot they have against him will backfires very badly as it will only makes both himself and Belffergo as Hybride's enemies instead. As such, he is ashamed to return to Emperia because he knows that they are not going back to the capital unpunished., all of their scheme against them are futile Part of Rasmus's regret is due to his shortsightedness for Hiroto's cunning and cleverness, all of their (the conspirators) plot against the Diferente ends up turning against him while helps him instead.. Felkina and Raquel also receive the same news and while the Countess laughs and sarcastically congratulating Hiroto for his victory, Raquel on the other hand is so relief to hear such news that she summons a horse carriage so she can personally thanking him for saving the kingdomThe reason for Raquel's relief to hear Hiroto's victory is because Zalia was too stubborn to listen to everyone's advice about the consequences of attacking Hybride.. As for Germesh, Magia Army's shocking defeat stuns him so much that he fears that he will be demoted for his failureGermesh's reason in allying Magia Army in attacking Hybride because he was one of many people in Phyllis disagreed a peaceful relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, hence he led 500 strong cavalry and readily to attack Hybride again. Magia Army's defeat has deliver a horrible blow to Germesh.. At Emperia, all three factions (Hybride, Magia, and the Vampire Faction that comprises Gezerkia and Sōichiro) gather at a round table where Panopticus informs Zalia that Hybride will reject Magia's proposal due to Gezerkia's apology and demands the latter to pay 30,000 silvers If compared to the real world where Hiroto and Sōichiro came from, a pieces silver coin is equivalent to 1,500 yen in Japan. With 30,000 silver, this means that Magia has to pay around 45,000 yen as its compensation to Hybride. as its compensation to the fomrer over its invasion attempt. As soon as the meeting ends, Zalia and Nestoria leave Emperia until they stumble across Hiroto and Valkyria along the way where the Diferente himself chat with the elven Prime Minister and advises her about the true path of peace for the kingdoms and he is looking forward to see it in the future. In spite of being dumbfounded by her encounter with Hiroto due to Nestoria's information, Zalaia still antagonizes him as Magia's worst enemy and thinks Urseus's hostility against him is "justified" in spite of her remark about the Diferente as Hybride's core figure in moving the kingdom forward should the legend retires. Right now, though, she needs to focus to report this terrible result back to the king first. 'Felkina's Gratitude for Hiroto' As Hiroto and others enter the room, Moldius greets his heroes and as his reward for their heroic deeds in saving Lusina, he presents Curele 20 books and wishes to induct Hiroto as a member of Hybride Privy Council in spite of Finnath's protest. At the same time, Hiroto also chats with Raquel in regards of Joachim and Felkina (the latter was discredited by Moldius even after she aided Hiroto in saving Hybride) whilst being praised by both Universtel and Panopticus for his rescue. When Moldius asks him about his own reward, Hiroto tells the king something about Felkina. 2 days later, Felkina is summoned to Emperia in regards of her role in removing the Probation against the vmpires from entering Sigil. When being confronted by Moldius's question, Felkina replies that it was to repay Hiroto for saving Lusinia from Magia Army's invasion but the king knows the truth. So, he let Joachim to enter his office and reunite with her. Seeing Joachim again moves Felkina so much that she sheds her tears of joy and thanking Moldius for his mercy. The king, however, tells the countess that she should be thanking Hiroto instead since it was his idea for sparing her despite the king's displeasure about her; causing Countess to feel remorse for her past grudge against Hiroto. Meanwhile, Hiroto and others (Valkyria, Curele and Sōichirō) are accompanied by Hybride Privy Council members (Panopticus, Sobrinus and Universtel) for their departure from Emperia and just as the carriage is about to leave, Felkina catches him up and taking her hat off without saying anything. When Hiroto tells her that she can visit Primaria anytime she wants, Felkina touches his hands and thanking him though the Diferente deems this as his as to repay her for the probation information and the apple juice she gave him. With the security cavalry surrounding the horse carriage, Hiroto and his friends leave Emperia and set off their journey back to Primaria. Epilogue 'Aftermath of Magia Army's Crushing Defeat' The fallout of Magia Army's defeat greatly affects all four kingdoms: Urseus is so shocked to hear Zalia's report about his army's horrible defeat that he blames himself for miscalculating his enemies' true caliber but remains hostile against against Hiroto and the vampiresTo Urseus's worry, the vampires' rising reputation after the war not only made them as "heroes" in Hybride, but it also made Hiroto almost untouchable by any enemies both externally or internally, which putting Magia's future in jeopardy.LN Volume 13 Epilogue. Eesh meanwhile berates Abrahim for his worst idea and orders Germesh's demotion as he doesn't want to fight Hiroto. Cognadus and Dialogs on the other hand considers the vampires are so "dangerous"In their thoughts, Magia Army's defeat may be served as Hiroto's "warning" to all 3 neighboring kingdoms against Hybride just like Hiroto's war against Phyllis one year ago. This also means that these ministers assume that Urseus's own impatience has led to his first defeat. that they are beyond anybody's "control". Belffergo and Rasmus-who are now live their lives in seclusion and they were forbidden from entering Emperia, courtesy to Moldius's degree According to Moldius's degree, whilst Felkina was pardoned under Hiroto's suggestion, he didn't forgive both Belffergo and Rasmus for their treachery against Hybride simply due to their feud against Hiroto, The main reason for such was while Belffergo did his shady dealings with Urseus behind Moldius's back, he didn't realized was that the king-probably through Hiroto and others' investigation-knew that his House has spies everywhere. So instead of crushing Hiroto with his plot, Belffergo plans backfires him so hard that it almost as if he is digging his own grave.-lament their failure while losing any motivation to crush Hiroto. As for the Mummies and Vampires, they are rewarded for their contribution for rescuing Hybride from Magia Army's invasion with each faction spending their exploits for their respective purposes Each factions were rewarded in different kinds of reward: The mummies receive 3 golds each and they spend them on shopping at towns and buy gifts for their loves ones; The vampires on the other hand receive 10 golds and opt to partying at Secondaria instead , such as partying at Secondaria or buying gifts to their loves one or family. Sōichiro, on the other hand, is reading bed time stories to Curele at Terminus Castle. At the lake outside the castle, Hiroto and the ladies (Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and Excelis)-whereas the latter's breasts clinging onto Hiroto, much to his enjoyment-are fishing but they are unable to catch even one fish, though Hiroto seemly content about it. Characters Story Impact *The entire continent of the other world is revealed and it comprises 4 kingdoms sharing a single river, the Terminus River. The river itself also serves as their boarders that separate them from each other. **The locations of the four kingdoms are also revealed: Hybride Kingdom of the North West, Phyllis Kingdom of South West along with the former Northern Phyllis Kingdom; Magia Kingdom of the North East and Regulus Republic of the South East. Each shares Terminus River as their borders that separating them from each other. *Magia is introduced as Hybride's enemy kingdom due to Urseus's antagonism against Hiroto and the vampires after hearing their increasing reputation for Phyllis's defeat a year ago. According to its backstory, Nasar-the former king of Magia and Urseus's late father-has been stopping the 50 year-old feud between both kingdoms since he was among the few didn't shows any hostility or resentment for the vampires. Sadly, Nasar's death and Urseus's ascension as Magia's new king reignites the old rivalry between 2 kingdoms with the latter begins his feud against Hiroto. **Urseus is introduced as the new King of Magia and whilst he is genuinely cares for Magia, his hostility for Hybride is twisted simply because he believes all vampires are evil and his cunning plan almost have Hiroto cornered, making him as one of Hiroto's dangerous enemy in the series. **Both Zalia and Nestoria are introduced as Urseus's closest and entrusted vassals: Zalia is the Elven Prime Minister while Nestoria is Urseus's loyal retainer and leader of his lifeguard squad. Regardless, both are so loyal to Urseus that they willing to follow his rule even if some of his methods are questionable. In the end, however, both are outsmarted by Hiroto as they learn his prowess the hard way especially when they hear Magia Army's defeat by Curele. **Lagos is introduced as one of very few figures who is against Urseus's war with Hybride and vampire. A former Prime Minister who once served his late king Nasar, he was expelled from Bahram and going on to exile simply due to his disagreement with the prince. *The fallout of Magia Army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army gives profound effects to all four kingdoms in the entire continent. **Urseus is especially horrified to hear Zalia's report about his army's defeat by Hybride's vampire. This aftermath, however, only fueling the king's hostility against his rival willing to do anything to crush him in the upcoming Four Kingdoms Summit.Light Novel Volume 14Light Novel Volume 15 **Esh on the other hand becomes even more vigilant and have Germesh to be demoted instead, considering his personal experiences of witnessing Hiroto's resourcefulness from the Hybride Ministers Arc and Phyllis Affairs Arc. **Regulus is also shaken as both Cognadus and Dialogs deem the fallout will further raises vampire's notoriety across the continent and doesn't ease all the kingdoms' hostility against them According to them, the vampires originally only attacks humans whenever their habitats and livelihoods are threaten. However, with Hiroto's feud with Phyllis-especially after slaying some of their commanders during their war at Terminus River, as well as dropping Kyne's head to scare Babylos-becomes infamously well known across the continent, they assumes that it has changed the vampires' behavior., with the possibility from Urseus's counterattack still present. Still, this aftermath also piques some figure's interest interest towards Hiroto, such as such as Leonidas the Prince of Hybride.Light Novel Volume 14 **As their ramifications for their betrayal, Belffergo and Rasmus are prohibited from entering Emperia by Moldius and they forced to pay 40,000 silver to compensate Lusinia's damage. This alone marks the (temporary) decline of both noblemen's decline to the point losing their will To describe the conspirators' despair, Belffergo and Rasmus were so consumed by their grief that they lost their spirit to even moving on. and abandon their ploy on crushing Hiroto. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc